


Death comes

by Ilyasviel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Recall, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and silly comments, lots of feels, lots of fluff, smut is there under layers and layers of feels xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Reaper has been stalking the so-called Soldier 76 for weeks now.He hasn’t needed to see the face behind the mask to know who he really was. From the first time they have crossed paths near an abandoned watchpoint on Detroit, he has known. Jack-fucking-Morrison has survived Zurich too, but the explosion that almost cost their lives has taken its toll differently on each of them.





	Death comes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, world, let me introduce you to the last joke from my muses xD 
> 
> I just wanted to write some soft smut with my boys, because my other fics are or too smutty and kink or tooooo fluff or angsty... 
> 
> My own words when I begun this one were ‘a short one, where Jack fucks Gabe senseless’... 10000 words later here it is T_T really, it has took me forever xD and because of that, the poor thing didn’t even had a beta reader.
> 
> You have here the pure product of my stupid brain. Play nice with this silly Spanish girl <3 and let me know what you think! 
> 
> PS: more than half of this fic is wrote with my mobile >_< let me know if you find a flagrant attack against English grammar!

The staccato of a pulse rifle firing in the back of the alley makes Reaper twitch in his hideout. He has been stalking the so-called Soldier 76 for weeks now. He hasn’t needed to see the face behind the mask to know who he really was. From the first time they have crossed paths near an abandoned watchpoint on Detroit, he has known. Jack-fucking-Morrison has survived too, but he isn’t the Jack he knew anymore. He walks like him, moves like him, the same security and confidence in his martial abilities. But there are the little things that make his brows frown. He doesn’t walk tall and proudly as before, instead his back is always slightly bent and the shoulders down, like waiting for something he fears. The grip on the weapon is casual, less restrained than before, and he shoots without a second thought. And the mask… the only time they have exchanged words on El Cairo he has got a chance to see him without it, to see by himself what Sombra has already told him. Jack Morrison is half blind. The explosion that almost cost their lives has taken its toll differently on each of them.

The pained screams of the gang members trying to stop Soldier’s advance are like music for Reaper’s ears. The sound of the pulse rifle and the helix rockets the solo parts of the show, like a well-tuned instrument played by a virtuous musician. From where he is watching the fight he can feel the souls of the gang members floating around, waiting for him to devour them. And how he will need the extra energy because tonight will be the night. Tonight he will have him again, as he has been dreaming for months.

When the sound of the fight stops, Reaper takes a look down, grinning behind his mask with the show. Soldier has done his part, again. The man stood in the back of the alley, surrounded by wounded or dead Los Muertos members. He is rechecking his weapon before leaning it on a shoulder and moving to the guy with the purple colours on his tattoos, the head of this faction of the gang. Upholstering his side pistol, he aims directly to the man’s head. His words are a hushing whisper, and they didn’t travel to the spot Reaper was occupying, but the scent of fear from the man under the Soldier’s scrutiny has intensified. With a quick Shadow step, Reaper moves to the upper room of the compound through an open window, the sound of the pistol blaring lost in his ears. With the shotguns ready at hand, he moves slowly through the deathly silence of the building. He finishes whoever he finds, absorbing the energy of their souls with a soft grunt while on his way down. Jack has been thorough with them. He can’t find a single soul who isn’t severely injured or directly death. By the time he reaches the lower level, he feels full of life and energy, ready to put his plan in motion.

Soldier is still moving around the room, opening boxes and reading pads. His pulse rifle is resting on an arm, ready to use it if the necessity arises. Reaper hides in the shadows, following the roaming soldier with hungry eyes. It’s been too long. It has been too hard…

And with the purpose of a natural born hunter, he awaits.

The perfect moment arises shortly after. Soldier steps closer, crouching beside a fallen member and searching his pockets, finding a mobile. He is surfing around the messages inside it, chuckling when he finds what he has been looking for. Reaper leaves his dark corner, materialising behind him and resting the cannon of his shotgun on the back of Soldier’s head. A devilish grin grows on his face behind the mask when he hears the gasp escaping the man below him. “Hey there.”

Jack’s breathing sounds strange behind the filters, “You came a long way to finish the job, Gabriel.”

“You always did have a high opinion of yourself, Morrison.”

The hand around the pulse rifle tightens, but he keeps his body still, “You nursed my ego for years.”

“Perfect. Now, this is my fault too?” Reaper pushes the shotgun harder on his head, growling deep, “It is anything in your fucking boy-scout book that isn’t my fault?”

With a sigh, Jack lets the rifle fall to the ground, lowering his head in defeat, “Us. That was the only thing I pursued and accomplished, but even that has been stolen from me.” Another sigh, this one even saddest than the previous one, “I don’t care anymore. Do what you have come to do, Gabriel. I’m tired of fighting. Just give this,” He shows the phone before putting it down, “to someone who can use the info to stop the kidnappings and my job here will be done.”

A loud growl escapes Reaper, and he pulls off his mask, throwing it to the ground, “Damn you, Morrison!” He steps away from him, taking a deep breath while raising the second shotgun, “Stand and turn around. And take off the fucking mask, I want to see your face when I do what I came here to do.”

Raising from his crouching stance, Jack stands slowly, turning to face his personal Reaper. Seeing Gabe without the mask makes him gasp, brows raising high in his face. The man in front of him hasn’t changed too much. He has more scars, yes, and his eyes glow strangely red, but the strong jaw, the well-groomed goatee, the big and soft eyes… Everything is exactly like he remembers and something inside his chest cracks then. The part of his soul he has been keeping under the rug for the last years, fighting to resurface again. His fingers are shaking when he struggles to open the closings of the mask, the hissing sound preluding the falling of the red visor and the breather. It falls to the floor with a metallic sound that echoes in the silence of the room.

Now is Gabe’s turn to gasp. Jack’s face is marred with prominent scars, hair whitened utterly, matching the misted look of his blue eyes. But behind the marks the war has left in his body, he keeps being the same Sunshine he met long years ago. Lowering one of the weapons, he let it fall to the ground before moving closer; cannon pointed directly at Jack’s throat. “What do you think I come looking for, Jack?”

“My life?”

He moves even closer, his breath caressing Jack’s skin, “I have had many chances to get you over the past weeks, Jackie. I’ve been there while you played with Ana on El Cairo after my visit. I’ve seen you dance around El Dorado, Paris and King’s row. I’ve been your shadow since the Temple of Anubis, and you were clueless about it.” The weapon is lowered slightly, not forcing it so hard against Jack’s chin, “So, Jackie… What do you think I came looking for?” This close Reaper can see the myriad of feelings moving behind the blue eyes, breathe quickening in his ears, and to his surprise, the drumming of his own heart sounding loud from within his chest. When Jack didn’t say a word or tries to push him away, he closes the distance, standing so close to him that his beard tickles him, “I came for your life, yes.” The free hand raises up, claws scratching Jack’s face lightly, following the line of his jaw, “Or better, I came here looking for our life.”

Jack is the one who closes the distance, lips sealing in a searing kiss that steal both their breaths in no time. The shotgun falls forgotten between them when both reach for the other, hands grasping everywhere they can, fingers grabbing belts, armours and shirts. Their bodies remember how to fit, like the puzzle pieces they have always been.

Soon they have to break the kiss to catch their breaths. Jack's eyes are closed when Gabe leans his forehead into his. They share the same air for some moments, before Jack’s hand finds its way to the long locks of Gabe’s hair under the hoodie, burying his fingers on it and pulling slightly with a grin growing on his face, “I dreamed with that kiss for years.” He kisses his lips softly, hand slipping down to cup his jaw, “Thanks for not killing me, Gabe.”

“Night is young, Sunshine.” The pet name makes Jack giggle, and Gabriel moves a hand to his neck, only to turn it down when he sees the claws on it. “Do you have everything you need from this place? Because I have a room with an empty bed waiting for your blondie ass.”

The deep laugh of Jack filled the silence, echoing in the empty space, “Such a romantic, Gabriel. Years haven’t changed you a bit, huh?”

Letting his claws scratch slightly down his back, he pulls him closer, mouth grazing his ear, voice low and deep, “Oh Sunshine, I have changed for sure, and l have learned a handful of tricks on my way here. Are you ready to see them for yourself?”

“Lead the way.” Before Gabriel can move away from him, Jack captures his neck, leaning their foreheads together, “This time I will be right behind you. Don’t let me behind again.”

The humour from their previous exchange has banished when the memories of Zurich arise. How Gabe has come running to warn him about traitors in their ranks, how Jack has dismissed him saying how impossible it was, their last angry word about the topic and how Gabe has left the office with an ‘I’ll see to it myself then. Stay in your lollipop-land, Commander’, and then everything has gone FUBAR. Closing his eyes, Gabe takes a deep breath before using a hand to mimic Jack’s posture, “Don’t worry, Sunshine. I’m not going anywhere. This time we will face it together.”

Jack is beaming like a fool, misty blue eyes staring directly into Gabriel’s soul, and instead of pushing away as Gabe has feared, his fingers tightened the grip on his nape. “We will need to talk about what happened to us, to our dream, but not tonight. Right here, right now, can we just be us? The two idiots in love we had always been?”

Using the hand capturing Jack’s neck, Gabe pushes his head back, forcing him to look into his eyes, “Don’t trouble your mind with that, Jackie. I plan to enjoy you-- no, us, for a long sweet time.”

“I like the way you think, Gabe. Time to move then, I’ll be at your six.”

With a soft peak to his lips, Gabe frees Jack from his grasp and steps back, moving to recover his mask before putting it on. The other man does the same, and soon they are ready to go, weapons in hand and their faces covered. The black hoodie is positioned in place more securely before Gabe steps outside the building, beckoning Jack with a shotgun. He keeps his pace steady, relishing the sound of twin steps following close. The safe house he has secured in the area is close to them, around ten blocks, just outside the Los Muertos district, but he knows they can be attacked anywhere on their way there, and he keeps his eyes sharp and the grip on his weapons secure. Luckily for them, or maybe because Jack alone has finished with the full force stationed on the main base of the gang, they reach the building in no time and without incidents. The side door Gabe uses lead to a hallway, not very well illuminated, but enough to see a set of twin doors on each side of it. They are on the ground floor, with an easy escape route through the alley behind the building. Jack can only hum his agreement to the place, even before seeing the interior. Gabriel gives him one of his shotguns to open the door. It is closed with a secure double lock, and he types a password in a keyboard beside it before using a security key to open it. Stepping aside, he beckons Jack with a whispered ‘After you’. The heavy-armed soldier giggles before moving inside, arms full of weapons. Darkness welcomes him, being the poor light of the hallway the only one piercing it. By it, he can see the outlines of the furniture, and moves around carefully, trying to not collide with anything. He was reaching what he believes was a table when the darkness surrounds him completely, the sound of the security locks falling in place breaking the silence. Butterflies fly in his stomach as soon as the situation hits him again. Gabriel, his Gabriel, even beautiful than before, is behind him, ready to make him see stars in pleasure. How have they ended here, tonight of all the nights, is beyond his understanding, but for once he didn’t dwell on it? The idea is too good, too tempting, the dream too close to be fulfilled after so many years of pain, to give a second thought to the reasons. Closing his eyes for a second, he lowers the weapons until they are resting on the table and uses his now free hands to open the hatches of his mask, taking it off and letting it fall near the rifle. Soft steps over rugged floors prelude the shy touch. That short moment of doubt is enough to let him know Gabriel is as scared about all of it as him but willing to try. And God is damned if he didn’t want to give it a try, to see where all of this goes. Turning around, Jack captures Gabe’s hand, pulling him closer. He can feel the tense body under his hand and want to try and ease the tension. Jack goes for a bit of humour, testing the waters, “I know you are darkness and all that shit, but a bit of light will help a lot. Someone is a bit out of practice here.”

A shiver runs up and down Gabriel’s back, and Jack can feel it through his hand, tightening the grip on his forearm. Gabe moves closer, resting his free hand on the blondie’s hip while he puts the shotgun down on the table. Reaper’s voice leaves the mask, making the words sounds strange, “I don’t know if you will want to see all of me, Jackie. I am not what I used to be. Got a handful of new scars you didn’t know about, and some extra things that I can't even explain.”

Jack’s hand slides up to the mask, pulling it until he feels it moving back, and keeping the movement until he can remove it off completely, making the hoodie fall with it. After putting the mask on the table, he cups Gabe’s face, forcing him down until they are sharing the same air, “I have my own share of scars. You can’t scare me, Gabriel. You didn’t scare me when you shoot me down with your blanks, or when feigning you got me in your sights just to miss the shoot. I will never be afraid or disgusted by you. Not now, not ever.”

This time, Gabriel is the one who closes the distance, kissing him with a passion he has forgotten how to feel. His hands move up, circling Jack’s waist and capturing the nape of his head to position him better. Jack opens his mouth willingly, the tip of his tongue tracing Gabe’s lower lip, inviting him to join the dance, and he does it. Passion escalates quickly, with both starving for the other touch, but soon they are breathless, breaking the kiss to catch some air. Their foreheads are resting together, and Jack follows the line of Gabe’s jaw with loving fingers, retracing the features of his face, falling in love again with him with every touch. Wanting to see more, to do more, Jack slides a hand down Gabe’s back and slaps his ass playfully, “If I remember correctly, I was supposed to have an appointment with a lonely bed…”

A chuckle fills the silence, making Jack grin with him. Gabe’s hands move down too, grabbing both cheeks of Jack’s ass and squeezing them, “Oh Sunshine, you have some pending work to do tonight. Come then, let me show you your new office.” But instead of stepping back, Gabe pulls Jack up, making him squeal before giggling, arms moving to wrap themselves around him, while the legs find a perfect spot on his waist. With a steady pace, Gabe walks to the door that leads to the bedroom, pushing it open with an elbow on the control panel. Once inside, he lets the panel close, searching blindly for the switch. Finding it, Gabec slides it up, but just enough to barely illuminate the dark room without blinding them. By the growing light, he can see Jack perched on his neck, giving him an almost shy smile, misted eyes roaming over Gabe’s features, memorising them again. With the light is glowing to his liking, he moves up the hand, stopping himself mere inches away from Jack’s face. The claws are still in place, and instead of cupping his Sunshine’s face, he has to touch it with the back of his fingers, following the line of his jaw lovingly, “You are a sight for sore eyes, Jackie.”

Jack pushes himself up, hands tightening their grip around the neck, enough to rest his forehead on Gabe’s, “And you are like a dream come true.” His eyes closed and his voice lowers to barely a whisper, “If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

With a sad sigh, Gabe’s voice wraps itself around Jack when his next words leave his mouth, “We have been feeding on our dreams long enough. Now I want to feast in this reality where I have you in my arms again.”

A hand slides down from Gabe’s neck, following the arm until it reaches the one near Jack’s face, deft fingers pulling up the glove and letting it fall to the floor with a metallic thud. With the hand free of the metal claws, he moves the hand to his face, kissing the palm before resting his cheek on it. “We have too many years to catch up.” Leaning closer, he plants a soft kiss on the smiling lips of Gabe, “And much more in front of us to enjoy ourselves, my king.”

The old nickname makes Gabe’s heartbeat spike up crazily, and feeling Jack’s skin, at last, so willing, so tempting, is undoing his resolve. Leaning even closer, he lets the hand move to his nape, fingers burying in the white locks of his hair. It was as soft as he remembers, and he pulls it slightly, making Jack moves his head back. Using the momentum to his advantage, Gabe captures his lips in another soul breaking kiss, body pressing hard against Jack, enjoying the hardness of his muscles.

Hands move to mimic his ones, with the long and calloused fingers playing a bit with the curls before wrapping one around his neck. Jack returns the kiss with all the passion he can muster, but rusted muscles are doing it sloppy and wet, but none of them seems to mind it very much. Breaking the kiss by pulling the hair on Gabe’s nape and making him move back, Jack breathless words make something jump inside the other man’s chest. “I need to touch you. Want to feel you, every single inch of you.”

Gabe’s growl sounds almost animalistic, but none of them cares because Jack shares the craving. Moving both hands to grab Jack’s backside, Gabe fixes him against his chest before moving away from the door, reaching the bed in no time. Instead of letting Jack falls to it, he turns until the back of his knees touched the mattress, making himself fall back and giggling when Jack hoops at the sudden move. But he recovers quickly, leaning his hands on each side of Gabe’s face and positioning his knees to straddle his hips more comfortably. To Gabe’s surprise, Jack raised his body from him, letting his eyes follow the hard features of his face. The man is awestruck, mouth half opened and questing eyes, taking in everything he can. The scrutiny is making a soft blush appear on Gabe’s cheek, and trying to look less affected by what Jack was doing. He puts his hands on the firm thighs caging his hips. A lopsided grin appears on Jack’s face before he lowers until their faces are almost touching, breaths mingling between them, “Years have been good to you. You are even gorgeous than before.” Gabe is about to tell him how wrong he was when Jack silenced him with a peak on the lips, moving back to fic his misty blue eyes on the dark chocolate ones staring at him with doubt and fear. “You are gorgeous. And I don’t care about scars or missing parts or anything that can make you think otherwise. Whatever has happened to you in those long years has only served to one purpose: keep you alive and bring you back to me.” One of his hands leaves the bed to cup Gabe’s face, “I’m gonna kiss every one of them. Every scar, every mark, every old wound.”

Another wave of warm feelings travels from Gabe’s chest, making him sigh with the words. “Sunshine…”

Not letting him dwell on the turmoil of feels he can see moving behind his eyes, Jack closes the distance again, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, letting their mouths talk for them. Heat begins to grow between their lips, the kiss changing slowly but steadily from sweet to heated. And when Gabe finally let his tongue dart out, Jack low moan is reward enough, but he wants more, much more. The hands of the muscular thighs have been moving up and down the strong back over him, finding too much resistance and wanting to peel the leather clothes piece by piece. He tries, but having only a hand free of the gloves isn’t helping. Jack seems to sense it and breaks the kiss, gasping for air as he has been running for hours. Pushing himself up, he sits back, the moan escaping him a loud one. The feel of the hardness under him an enticing one. Deft fingers find the zip of his jacket, pulling it down at a slow pace. Gabe uses the time to take off the other glove, throwing it in the door directly to keep the claws away from them on their way to the bathroom. When he returns his full attention to the man straddling him, the breath gets caught on his chest. He has taken off the jacket, leaving him in a thin black shirt like the ones he loved to use on their younger days. Every muscle of his upper body was framed in the black material. He looks gorgeous, and he knows it if the way he was looking at him with a lopsided grin was any indication. When a gasp escapes Gabe’s control, Jack smirk preludes the sliding of hands down his chest and abs until he reaches the hem of his shirt, pulling it off slowly. The show was an enticing one, and Gabe can take off the eyes of the growing expanse of skin, the garment going up slowly and showing inch by inch of the gorgeous man straddling him. His eyes are glued to the precious golden skin, accentuated with white scars everywhere. Some of them he knew about, others are new and make him crave to kiss them away, to follow them with his fingertips, relearning the new lines of the love of his life’s body. Jack discards the shirt and falls back over Gabriel, both hands landing on each side of his head. For some seconds they just stare to one another eyes, letting the meaning of what is about to happen sink into their minds. They meet halfway, both unable to stop themselves after those long, hard years. Their lips are almost fussed from how heated the kiss become. The attack on one another mouths is made with a passion they have believed forgotten for ages. Gabe’s hands found their way to Jack’s back, nails leaving a red trail when the blondie bite his lower lip, pushing it playfully, “You are wearing too many clothes.”

A stupid idea pops in Gabe’s brain, but with it fear blooms in his chest. Something must be showing on his face because Jack pushes back, eyes looked at his dark ones, “Hey, what’s on your mind?”

With a sigh, Gabe closes his eyes before speaking, hugging Jack with more force than necessary, fearful of his reaction, “I just-- I’m not sure if you will accept me, with all the changes they’ve done to me.”

Leaning closer, Jack kisses him sweetly, hand tracing the line of his jaw before cupping his face, “I’m sure I will. And if I can do it from the beginning, we will work on it until my stupid brain accepts it. I know your heart. What surrounds it may be different, but you still are the same brat I fell in love so many years ago.” Their foreheads touch, and Jack whispers the next words against Gabe’s lips, “Besides, I know who you are now, the Reaper, the butcherer of Overwatch, and I still want to tear those clothes away with my teeth. Hit me with your best shot; I’m not frightened easily.”

Gabe’s hand moves to cover the one on his face, interlacing their fingers before pulling it away. His eyes glow redder before he closes them, hand falling to the bed and leaving a curious Jack hovering over him, both his hands resting on the mattress. The blondie is waiting for something, but the moment Gabe begins to turn into a dark mist, he gasps, surprised. He has seen it doing it on the field, but never this close. All his body turns into smoke, escaping the prison of his clothes easily and curling around him. He can feel it. It was like standing in the prow of a boat in the middle of a foggy morning when the humid air feels like a caress, dense and almost touchable. Soon all his body is covered in the dark mist, and the clothes under him are a pile of empty garments. The smoke rolls to his back, teasing his skin with invisible fingers before disappearing from his view. But he didn’t need to see it. He can feel the moment Gabriel materialised back into his human form, because he did it resting against him, chest to back, wrapping an arm around Jack’s waist. The man on top let himself fall to one side, dragging Jack with him until they are laying on the bed. By the time Gabe plants a soft kiss on the blonde's neck, Jack wants to get rid off of his clothes desperately. He can feel the man behind him humming, hand travelling up and down his arm before sliding to the front, splashing the fingers to cover as much skin as possible. Jack groans greedily when he risks a glance down. The contrast between the tanned skin and his milky one always has turned him on. They were so different, in every aspect of their lives, that it feels like if they were complementary pieces of a bigger thing. Jack has never felt as fulfilled as when he has been one with Gabe, as much in bed, at home or on the battlefield. Two sides of a coin, puzzle pieces falling into place every time they kiss. Broken souls are mending with every touch. Wanting to feel more of him, in fact, all of him, Jack joins his hand with the one caressing his abs, pushing it down while talking, “Now I’m the one overdressed. Care to lend me a hand? I didn’t have handy tricks to get naked in seconds, my sexy wraith.”

Gabe’s chuckle is a sweet vibration on his back, making him grin. And the smile just grows wider when the joined hands move down, reaching the closing of his fatigues and opening the button with deft fingers, followed by the zip. But instead of pulling off the garment, he slides his hand under it, cupping the already hardened member and extracting a groan from the man in his arms. Gabe bends the free arm to rest his weight on the elbow, raising his body enough to watch Jack come undone under his touch. Once settled, he plants a soft kiss on the scarred shoulder before letting his hand move up and down, caressing the bulge on the blondie’s underwear. A gasp preludes a low moan when Gabe traces the head of the cock with his fingers, letting his thumb draw a circle over the wet stain on the underwear. “I always enjoyed your voice, Sunshine. Sing for me.”

Jack’s giggle is mixed with another moan, making his voice sounds ragged and broken when he talks, “Feeling bossy tonight, huh?” He turns his head enough to watch directly into Gabe’s eyes, tongue tracing the curve of his lips with lust written clearly on his face. “I’m yours to command, my King.”

“Jack…” Gabe closes the distance to his lips, attacking them with a hunger born from long nights and nightmares about not having this anymore. By the time Gabe pulls back, breaking the kiss, both are breathless, and he can feel Jack’s cock twitching in his hand. “It’s that so? If that’s the case--” With a featherless touch, he slips up the hand, following up the trail of hair on his navel until he reaches the hard pecs, pushing him down until he is laying on his back, with Gabe resting on him, “Then take me. Fuck me hard enough to make me forget the past six years.”

The growl those words elicit on Jack reverberates on Gabe’s chest, making him gasp. Jack has his eyes closed, breathing quickly while both his hands are following the lines of Gabe’s body. They have enjoyed any position during their long years together, but Gabe was usually the one topping, not because he didn’t like it, but Jack needed the freedom of stop being in charge for some hours and Gabe has always been happy to oblige. But now… now he has the chance to be the one making him forget. “Move up, then. I want to see you before eating you alive.”

Gabe crawls back to the edge of the bed, using every chance he can to kiss or touch the man under him, making him shudder. Reaching the end of the mattress, he lowers his feet to the ground, pushing himself up with a last kiss on Jack’s navel. His black clothes are still on the bed beside the lying man, and he grabs the end of the jacket and pulls them out of bed, letting them fall to the floor with a loud sound from his belts. Jack is leaning on his elbows, eyes glued to the full naked man in front of him. Gabriel keeps being one of the more handsome men he has ever seen. His body has lost part of the tan colour he so much loved, and new angry scars cover his chest and arms, but those flaws only add to the charm. He wants to eat him whole, like a piece of cake. The thought must have shown on his face, because the man rolls his eyes before crossing his arms, “Seeing something you like, Sunshine?”

Raising from the bed, Jack kneels in front of Gabe on the bed, hands following the biggest scar on his chest, one that goes from shoulder to hip, “Seeing something I love.” Before Gabe can answer him, Jack captures his lips again, pushing him back without breaking the kiss and standing from the bed. His hands roam over the velvety skin, following the hard muscles, the strong shoulders, until he reaches his lower back. His clothed hips push against the naked ones of Gabe, the groaned answer making him grin into the kiss. The kiss is sweeter than before, with their lips moving against one another, tongues dancing slowly inside Gabe’s mouth. But Jack can stay idle for long, having the leading role of his wet dreams standing naked in front of him. Soon his hands are moving down from their spot on his lower back, following the strong curve of his well-defined ass, grabbing it hard enough to make the other man jumps a bit. The added pressure to his clothed erection and the feeling it that gorgeous ass in his hands makes him growl, breaking the kiss to hide his face in Gabe’s neck.

Gabriel chuckles, nuzzling his nose into Jack’s ear while his hands travel up and down his back, “Still an ass man, golden boy?”

“More like a Gabriel’s ass man, but who can blame me?” His words come with a playful squeeze to the meaty cheeks. Jack is grinning against Gabe’s neck, happy to see their usual banter is still there, like if not a single year apart has passed. But as happy as he is right now, having his boy back, his body is craving for something more, and he didn’t plan to deprive it after so long. Using the hands as an anchor, Jack plants a kiss on the neck, going down to the collarbone and biting it softly before keep going down. Under his lips, he can feel Gabe’s heartbeat spiking, breath catching inside his chest with every kiss. And he hasn’t planned to stop anytime soon.

Jack keeps going down, adding some soft nips to the treatment. When he reaches the nipples, he stops for a second, just hovering over it before sticking out his tongue, tip tracing the areola before changing its focus to the hardened nub. The breathless moan he produces on Gabe only makes him want to work harder. After some seconds of enjoying the sounds Gabe is doing, he keeps going down, kissing the hard muscles of his abs, following the dark trail of hair on his navel, biting the softer skin of his tummy. Jack’s kneels reach the floor, and he positions them more comfortably before sitting back on his halves, risking a gaze up. Gabe is staring at him, eyes darkened with lust and mouth opened widely to keep breathing. His heart is jumping, very literally, inside his chest. A dream come true. A stupid craving he has pushed aside for years is standing naked and willing in front of him, and Jack can keep his hands, and soon his mouth, away from him. His hands slide down from Gabe’s ass, following the muscles thighs until he reaches the knees. Jack moves them to the front, going up and down the firm muscles. New scars trace the well-known skin, but he wills himself to keep going. It will be time later to memorise every single inch of his skin. Reaching the hip bones, he rests his hands on them, thumbs drawing soft circles near the place where Gabe wants to be touched the most if the way his hardened member jumps under his gaze is any indication. And he will not make him wait for long.

Gabe’s breath got caught on his chest as soon as Jack moves closer to his member. And when he uses a tongue to follow the full length of it, he can’t fight the loud moan. He is trying to find his words, but the sight in front of him is too much for his touch deprived mind. Then Jack uses his thumbs to raise the stiff cock before capturing the head with his mouth, making Gabe swear a good mix of Spanish diatribes and Jack’s name. The blondie smirks around the cock in his mouth before bobbing down, taking as much as he can without gagging. It has been a while, and he hasn’t grown younger, but he just needs some practice, the will is already there. He pulls back, tongue pressing against the silky skin of Gabe’s cock. Reaching the head, he hollows his cheeks, enjoying maybe too much the shiver running up and down the man in front of him. Jack goes down again, taking an inch more than before. Gabe’s hand finds its way to Jack’s head, strong fingers grabbing a handful of short hair and pulling slightly, groaning when Jack moans around his cock. “Jackie—”

Jack pulls back, leaving a hand pumping on the spit slickened member while fixing his gaze on Gabe’s face, “What do you need?”

“You.”

That word. Three letters erasing all the pain he has endured in the past years love blooming in his chest like flowers in spring. His hand has stopped the movement while he lost himself in the warm feeling, but the weight of the hard cock in his hand remembers him how busy he was barely seconds ago. Opening his mouth, he falls on it, fighting against the gag reflect until his nose touches the navel. Gabe’s half yell is rewarding enough, and he steels himself to keep going, bobbing up and down in slow movements and feasting on the other man groans. He can feel Gabe trembling under his touch, muscles fighting hard to not pump into the hot mouth surrounding him. But as much as Jack is enjoying it, he needs more, and he is more than sure Gabe is in the same boat. Jack pulls back, following the curve of the cock in his mouth with his tongue, freeing it before standing. As soon as he is on his feet, he grabs Gabe in his arms, burying his face in the crock of his neck, inhaling the musky scent. The man is still recovering his breathing but let his arms wrap around his Jackie, keeping him close. The warm feeling keeps expanding from Jack’s chest to the rest of his body until he can swear he can sense it in the tip of his fingers. He has almost forgotten the feeling. Right. It feels right to be on Gabe’s arms again, to pleasure him, to kiss him, touch him, eat him. Jack has known something was amiss in his life, and got a clear idea of what it was, but having it back? It is like the confirmation of an obvious thing. His heart is beating harder than ever, corroborating his thoughts. He needs Gabe. To live, to breathe, to think clearly, to enjoy the little things again, to be just Jack. Without moving his head from the warm spot he has found on Gabe’s neck, he whispers, pestering the skin with soft kisses between words, “I missed you. I missed you so much. I felt dead inside for years. A part of me, a big one, the one that knows how to enjoy life and be something more than a finger on a trigger, has died in that fucking explosion. And now you are back, and it is raising from the grave. Just—” The hands around Gabe’s waist tighten, keeping him close. “Will you leave me again? Because if you plan to abandon me after this, it will be merciful to kill me now. I will not survive it again. A soul can only break once.”

Gabe pushes him away, enough to capture his face between his hands, forcing him to look him into the eyes, “I’m not going anywhere, Jackie. I’ll be here tomorrow morning, and the day after tomorrow, and the next, and into the next year, for as long as you want me. You and you alone are my reason to live, to fight. My work is finally done. Now I just wanna be me, Gabriel Reyes. I dreamed for months, years, of having you back. To be ‘us’ again, and forever this time.”

“Your work-- do you mean Talon is no more?” A short nod from Gabe is enough for Jack, who covers one of the hands on his face with his, using the other to force his head until their foreheads are touching, “Then, my love, you are stuck with me. I’ll say until we go grey and wrinkled, but I’m already walking on the white side of life.” The words make Gabe giggle, and Jack keeps going, wanting to have more of this beautiful sound, “Besides, you owe me six years of family vacations. Let’s see; we have to celebrate our birthdays, valentine’s days, our anniversaries, Christmas and summer holidays…” He plants a soft kiss on Gabe’s nose, smiling at him lovingly, “I didn’t plant to get you out of my sights for the next year, at least.”

Just thinking of spending a full year wrapped on those strong arms makes a silly smile appear on Gabe’s face, who can’t hide the warm feelings the words are making bloom in his chest. “My white knight, who will protect me from boredom while we bask under the sun like the pair of old men we are.”

“Your knight, huh?” The playfulness is back on his voice, and the hand on Gabe’s neck slides down until it finds the naked globe of his ass, grabbing and squeezing it gladly, “And my knightley status gives me droit du seigneur?

“Not sure about it…” Gabe is smirking at him, a devilish grin plastered in his handsome face before he pushes Jack back into the bed, hard enough to make him fall with a gasp and falling over him a heartbeat later. “What kind of knight are you? Will you treat me right, or will you fuck me until I’m too sore to walk by myself?”

Jack is beaming, glad to see the playful side of Gabe back, but not wanting to be left behind. Pushing him with his still clothed hips, he makes him lost his balance enough to turn their positions, with Gabe’s legs finding its place around Jack’s hips. “Oh, I’ll be a perfect gentleman… first I’m gonna treat you right. First I’m gonna win your heart with my mouth, with kisses and sweet words…” Gabe’s chuckle fills the silence of the room, making him smirk to him, “Before fucking you into the mattress until you can’t think of anything but my cock filling you.” The words extract a low moan from the man under him, who shivers with the images the words create on his brain. Jack didn’t stop. Frankly, he can’t do it. He didn’t know how to stop being in love with him, craving him, wanting him, and luckily he didn’t have to dream about it anymore. The man from his dreams is under him, writhing and trembling under his heated touches and making him lost the little semblance of control he has been showing. His still clothed hips are pressing against the hardened member caged between their muscular bodies, making Gabe gasp and bite his lower lip with every little thrust from Jack.

Feeling himself losing it, Gabe tries to regain some dignity pushing Jack, making him be the one to lose it first, “Uh-huh. Right now you are all bark and no bite, Sunshine.”

“Let me show you then.” And even knowing what is about to come, Gabe is unprepared, mind and body, for the full assault to his senses Jack executes the next second. The blondie plants a soft peak on Gabe’s lips before moving to the side, nipping and kissing the jawline and following it until he reaches the earlobe. Jack worries it between his teeth, pulling lightly before lapping at it with the tip of his tongue. When he moves away from it, his exhalations cool the spit-slick skin, making him shiver again, and by the time the same tongue begins to trace the shell of his ear, he can fight against the full body tremble. Gabe can feel the grin on Jack’s mouth while he moves lower, biting the side of his neck and putting enough pressure to make him gasp before soothing the sting with the hot caress of his mouth. The onslaught is working marvels with Gabe’s restraint, and soon he joins Jack’s soft hip movements, while his hands move to the blondie’s back, nails scratching the already scarred skin and leaving reddened lines on its wake. The man, who is already attacking his shoulder with soft nips, gasps at the feeling, back arching slightly and pushing their hips even closer. Ignoring his own urges, Jack keeps going down, indulging himself by leaving a trail of love bites on Gabe’s chest, from the collarbones to the right nipple. And he didn’t stop there, sucking at the hardened nub like a hungry toddler, leaving it standing proud when he pulls back. Before Gabe can react, he blows over it, the spit cooling immediately and adding the sensation to ant already overflowed brain. Shivers keep moving up and down Gabe’s body, and Jack puffs proudly, being the one who can undo a man like Gabriel Reyes. Mischievous tongue writes sweet nothings into Gabe’s skin, following a trail to the well-defined abs. Once he reaches the navel, Jack sits back, straddling the strong thighs and leaning both hands on the soft skin of his tummy. With loving arms, he follows the old scars he remembers so well, and uses the time to learn the new ones, fingertips caressing them one by one. But he didn’t want to break the mood, and soon the hands keep moving down, thumbs drawing little circles on the hip bones before keep going until he reaches his own legs. The hands didn’t remain idle for long, moving to fumble with the closings of his trousers and hissing when he frees his suffering cock from the prison of his clothes. Jack raises his body until he is kneeling, lowering the pants and underwear in a swift movement and enjoying a tad too much the low moan from Gabe. His hands are on the blondie’s body in no time, grabbing his waist and forcing him to fall over, strong hands grabbing his ass as soon as Jack is laying over Gabe. They both gasp as soon as their now naked cocks touch, making the pent-up grow in volume until their brains can think of anything besides being one again. Jack slides up until he can lock his mouth with Gabe’s in a soul-breaking kiss, while he wriggles his pants away with some help from the other man. By the time Jack pulls away from him, they are breathless, lust clearly written on their faces and hearts drumming in their chests. “Fuck-- I need you so much it hurts.”

“Then take me, Sunshine. I’ve been waiting for you for the past six years. Don’t make me wait another hour.”

Jack hides his face in the crock of Gabe’s neck, hiding the stupid grin growing on it thanks to the sweet words. That’s the reason he didn’t see the hand sliding to the nightstand and searching on it blindly until it founds a bottle of lube, noticing it only when Gabe offers it to him after poking his temple to make him leave his hiding spot. The answering nervous chuckle makes Gabe chuckle too, knowing for sure the reason behind the nerves. With the bottle perfectly secured in his hand, Jack uses his legs to open Gabe’s before nesting himself between the well-loved thighs, free hand caressing the strong muscles of the legs caging him. “It’s been a while for me, Gabe. Just let me know if I did something wrong, ok?” A quick nod is his answer, and Jack takes a deep breath before opening the bottle and coating his fingers with the slick material. He let it rub between his fingers in a try to warm it up, at least to take off the sting of coldness. Putting the bottle aside but close enough to recover it easily if needed, he lowers his body until his head is hovering over Gabe’s dick. The man under him hums his agreement with the situation, opening and bending his legs to give Jack better access to where he wants it the most. The blondie’s eyes are fixed on Gabe’s face when his trembling fingers find their way to his hole. Calloused fingertips trace the rim, taking in the little shakes of the muscles when he caressed it. Stopping briefly, he awaits until Gabe gives him a short nod before pushing inside his middle finger. The slickened finger enters him easily, making Jack gasp at the feeling and the show. Gabe has left his head fall back, sensual mouth opened in a wordless ‘O’, eyes shut off while he just enjoys the intrusion. And even after this long time, Jack knows Gabe has been preparing himself for him. The rim is loosened and pliant. The velvety walls are welcoming his fingers easily. Feeling confident, he adds a second finger, capturing the tip of Gabe’s cock with his mouth before pushing past the second knuckle. Gabe is panting heavily, broken half words escaping his control while Jack works him open and distracts the possible discomfort sucking him dry. But Gabe is not in the mood for teasing, and soon he is patting Jack’s head, pulling the hair to make him move and look him in the eye. “Can you fuck me already?”

Jack pulls off his fingers, moving slowly back until he is sitting on his halves and boring a hole in Gabe’s soul with how deep his gaze was. “No.” Surprise, mixed with a low level of sadness, takes hold of Gabe’s face, and he averts his eyes before sighing sadly. But Jack is not buying it, and he throws himself over Gabe, startling him. As soon as he has his attention again, Jack uses his clean hand to caress the lovely face in front of him, following the strong lines of his features with featherless touches. “I’m not going to fuck you. I’m gonna make love to you. Nothing more, nothing less.”

The relieved sigh from Gabe comes with a shy smile, “Sappy.”

“You love it.”

Gabriel fixes his eyes on the blue pools of Jack, hand capturing the roaming fingers and bringing them to his mouth to kiss them softly, “No. I love you.”

Jack is beaming over Gabe, letting him kiss the fingertips of his hand with those plump lips he craves. “Now who is the sappy one?” He lowers his face enough to plant a peak on Gabe's nose before pulling away and moving to a side, freeing him from his added weight, “Turn onto your belly.”

A mumbled ‘bossy’ accompanies the movement, but Gabe didn’t even try to feign resistance, turning over himself and positioning the pillows more comfortably around his face. Jack lets his hands roam over the dark expanse of skin, fingers finding the exit wounds of dozens of shoots. The back under his care has written history on it, and Jack feels a pang of pain thinking of how many of those have been created while they thought the other was dead when they haven’t anything to fight for besides revenge. With a shake of his head, he pushes away the bad thoughts. Dwelling in the past is not a necessity anymore. Now he has a bright future waiting in front of him, like the man under his care. He straddles his thighs again, falling on his hands and caging Gabe between them before lowering his face, mouth attacking the nape of his head. Soft kisses make goosebumps appear on the heated skin, and when teeth are added to the equation, full body shivers are his reward. Jack kisses every bone of his spine, going down and down until he has to move his hands to keep going. And he does it, distracting Gabe with his mouth while his hand fishes for the bottle of lube between the sheets. When he has it secured in his again shaking hand, he sits back completely, breaking contact with the skin he can swear tastes like dark chocolate, and making Gabe whine at the loss. But the man under him makes a more appreciative sound when he looks over his shoulder to find Jack coating his cock with the lube, lower lip cages between his teeth to keep the moan at bay. Gabe arches his back instinctively, hips moving up and displaying himself even more to the blondie. And Jack can only growl at the image. The perfect round ass is raising for him, puckered hole gasping for attention. After closing his eyes to calm himself for a second, Jack wiped his hands on the sheets before falling to the bed again, aligning his hips perfectly with Gabe. He has his cock on his free hand, tip already finding its way to the place he wants to be, but he stops briefly, forehead resting between Gabe’s shoulder blades, “I still can't believe this is happening.”

Gabe shares the feeling, even with all the planning he has done to have him back and all the nights dreaming about it, but he can’t wait a single second more. Pushing back slowly, he feels the head of Jack’s cock breaching the rim of his hole, pain mixing with pleasure and relief. The intrusion is more than physical. He feels Jack sliding inside his soul, wrapping it in his heated light and making it while again. He isn’t aware of being babbling incoherences, just as Jack is pushing into him with a string of curses in his usually almost sacred mouth. By the time Jack is fully sheathed in Gabe’s heat, both are panting and squeezing the sheets with enough force to tear them. The blondie pesters Gabe’s neck and shoulders with soft and loving kisses, while he gives them both time to get used to the well-known but almost forgotten heavenly sensation. But Gabe has dreamt this moment so many times and for so long, that he can’t wait. He needs him, and he needs him now. “Jack, I swear for everything that is sacred, if you didn’t begin moving I’m gonna turn yourself and fuck you silly.”

“Is that a promise?” But the words came with a light movement of hip making Gabe moan against the pillows. Jack moves back his hips at a languid pace, letting both feel every inch of his cock moving inside Gabe. And when only the tip remains inside, he pushes back, hard and quick, eliciting an almost yell from Gabe and a grunt from the man moving the hips. A breathed ‘yes’ makes Jack keep the pace, using a hand to angle the hips where he wants them. It has been too long, the need too great, to make it last, but he plans to make them enjoy the act to the max. He knows exactly the moment he finds the perfect spot inside Gabe, pushing hard against the bunch of nerves that make the other man see stars with every thrust. Loud moans are escaping their control, both panting hard and moaning the other name between every clash of their hips.

The end is coming closer, Jack can feel it by the way Gabe is clenching around him, how hard he is currently screaming his name, by the many words in Spanish spilling from his mouth. And Jack know for sure he will finish closely, pleasure spiking inside him with every passing second. But he needs more. Pulling away from him, he basks in the pleading whine from Gabe. He crawls up the bed, with the heated gaze of the man beside him following every single movement of his body. The headboard was cold against his hot back, but the view warms his body like a blanket; Gabe is resting on his elbows, wild eyes fixed on his lover, with a thin layer of sweat covering his body and making it glisten under the soft light of the room. Jack steals a pillow to put it between him and the wooden board before beckoning Gabe with a crooked finger, “Come here, love.”

Gabe is beaming by the time he reaches Jack’s lap again, sitting on him and leaning close enough to trace the curve of his lips with the tip of his tongue, “Planning to make me work, Sunshine?”

Strong arms capture Gabe’s body, pulling him against his chest while attacking his mouth, tongue delving inside and dancing with his like the old partners they are, finding a rhythm easily. Gabe is utterly distracted by the onslaught against his mouth and the feeling of the strong chest against his body. He didn’t notice the cock aligning with his hole until the head breaches inside again, making him break the kiss and arch his back, mouth opened while a low moan shows how much is he enjoying the feeling. Jack has his eyes glued on Gabe’s face, the show almost as too good for his weak body, adding a new layer to his already overpowered senses. The man straddling him lowers his body slowly, with Jack arms helping him to control it, sensing the tremor on the powerful legs surrounding him. Calloused fingers find their way to Jack pecs and shoulder, finding a spot to hang while Gabee tries to move up, cock sliding slowly, cooling in the night air before he let his body fall heavily, piercing himself with the hardened member. His voice is broken when he tries to scream Jack’s name to the skies. The blondie takes pity on him, seeing how much his body is trembling, the need too strong in both of them to let Gabe focus enough to work steadily. Capturing the waist and forcing him closer, Jacks positions him in the perfect spot, with the hips in the perfect angle to pump inside him at the desired speed. And what speed it is. Once they are in the required position, Jack’s hands splash on Gabe’s back, one covering his shoulder blades, the other fixing the lower back in place, caging the throbbing cock of the older man between them. Bending a bit his knees, he pistons his hips up, hard enough to raise the other man. The way Gabe clutches at him, breathing hard and quick against his heated skin, filthy sounds escaping his control, makes Jack lose it, and for the next minutes, he pumps inside Gabe with everything he has. Hard and quick, just as they need, but even in the hastened pace, the hurried movements, the love is almost a tangible thing around them. They are mumbling sweet nothings into their ears, with both panting a mix of their names, ‘I love you’ and ‘I missed you’, almost like a mantra, while Jack keeps working to bring them to the cliff of pleasure.

They are too engrossed in the feelings to anticipate the end of it, and when Gabe pushes his head back, screaming Jack’s name while he shudders, they feel hot and wet spurs of cum staining his abs when he comes. And obviously, the sound of him coming undone and the way his body is trying to capture Jack’s cock in a greedy grasp pushes the blondie over the edge. With a final thrust, he buries himself as deep as possible, coating Gabe's insides with his hot cum while groaning and gasping his lover's name.

Jack’s body falls to the bed, muscles unable to keep working after the long workout, and bringing Gabe with him, bodies melting in a loving embrace. Even covered in sweat and cum, they never have felt more comfortable. Gabe finds a spot under Jack’s chin, resting his cheek on his chest and nuzzling his nose against the silky hair of his pecs. Soft kisses fall on Gabe’s temple while strong and powerful hands caress his back, petting him and helping him to come back from his high.

After several minutes, Gabe raises his body slightly, just enough to look into Jack’s eyes, “Thank you, Sunshine.”

“For what? Is not like I haven’t dreamt of it for years.” He pulls him closer, the cooling wetness on his abs moving with them, making Gabe grimace and Jack chuckle, “Thanks for coming back to me.”

Lips touch softly, eyes open in awe when the warm bonding between them makes them feel whole again. Gabe leans his forehead on Jack’s, noses touching playfully while they sport silly twin smiles plastered on their faces. Closing his eyes, Gabe hides again in the crook of Jack’s neck, “I wished for the night to end like this. Dreamt about it almost daily for the past months once my plans are coming to an end, but I still can’t believe you are here again, can’t believe you still will be here tomorrow.”

With some effort from his strained body, Jack makes them roll, taking care not to hit any part of their bodies with the headboard. Once he is looming over him, he waits until Gabe’s eyes are fixed on him to start talking. “I am the one who can’t believe you are here. That you are still you under that frightening façade, that my Gabe is still here, with me.” His hand moves between them, capturing the chain hanging from his neck and pulling it hard enough to snap it. Cold metal falls to Gabe’s chest, and he can feel calloused fingers prodding at it until he finds something. He didn’t know the exact reason, but Gabe’s heart begins to drum crazily inside his chest. “But now you are here, and I have a second chance to do what I should have done a long time ago.” The hand opens in front of him, showing a plain silver ring, “Marry me.”

Gabe feels himself on the verge of crying. Yesterday night he has been finishing the maddening period of being a double agent, working against Talon from the inside, killing the moles that had worked inside Overwatch and the UN while working with the terrorist. He and Sombra had done good work, avoiding unnecessary damage, saving innocents, judging the culprits. And tonight, tonight all his dreams are coming true. Misty eyes go with the breathed ‘yes’ before he throws himself against Jack, kissing him madly. While they kiss, Jack slides down the hand until he can puts on the ring around Gabe’s finger, breaking the kiss only to touch the metal ring reverently.

They are too tired to take a proper shower. Instead, Gabe picks up one of their discarded shirts and clean them up, before sliding under the covers and nesting himself against Jack’s hot skin. Whatever the future brings them, it will brighten and sweet, because they will be spending it together, not as Soldier: 76 or the Reaper, not as their Commanders roles, just as Jack and Gabe. They kiss one another good night with the softest words they have ever heard:

“Good night, mister Reyes-Morrison.”

“Good night, mister Morrison-Reyes.”


End file.
